Unconditional Caring
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: You can always love again, even if you've failed more than once. Don't let this be a weakness, let it instead spur you on. Find your real love. Female Grumpig X Male Human story.
"Another day, another day." A Pokemon thought to herself as she trekked across the natural path. This Pokemon, a female, had a knapsack on her back, mostly empty now as the Manipulate Pokemon felt exhausted, famished and tired, and most all, depressed. And it was only midday, as well.

Covered in both black and purple fur, with a curly tail, and three deep black pearls on it's body, she was a Pokemon known as a Grumpig. And she was lost.

Well, she would be if she had a destination in mind. But no, she was a wanderer, going from place to place to find a new home. Third times the charm, after all.

She sighed as she settled down by a tree. Taking off her backpack she opened it up and searched inside, finding only a half-eaten chocolate bar as her ration. Eating it, she leaned back as she threw the wrapper away.

 _This is it._ She thought. _I'm officially out of food again. There's gotta be a town nearby that I can scavenge. Arceus I hate doing that. I've been walking for over an hour, I think._ Pushing herself up she placed her backpack back on walked back down the path.

Lucky for the Pokemon a 15 minute trudge walk was all it took to meet the outskirts of a rural town. Gripping her back she made her way into the town, taking in the sights. It was simple and plain, really, but she enjoyed this more than anything flashy or forcibly wanting attention. Wandering around for a while she found herself in a park, sitting down on one of the benches she opened her backpack, searching inside for a purse.

Opening it she peered inside. _Let's see, how much money do I have left?_ Unfortunately for the Grumpig, she didn't see a young trainer coming up behind her, grabbing out her pokedex:

 _Grumpig uses the black pearls on its body to wield its fantastic powers. When it is doing so, it dances bizarrely. This Pokémon's black pearls are valuable as works of art._

In a flash the trainer pulled a Pokeball a sent out her Poochyena, the noise startled the Grumpig as she peered round.

"Poochyena, use bite!" The young girl called excitedly as her Pokemon did as she commanded, charging at the female. The Grumpig jumped away just in time, dodging the attack.

" _Wha-wait!"_ The Grumpig said threw her mind, being a psychic type, she was able to communicate through telepathy.

"It's a talking one too." The trainer said in surprise. "That makes it even more amazing." With a smile she pulled out a spare Pokeball. "I will catch you "

"Now use Sand Attack." She called again as the Poochyena threw sand in the Grumpig eyes, obscuring her vision.

" _Wait a second."_ She called to the Bite Pokemon. "Can't we talk this out?"

"Can't do." It replied in normal Pokemon talk. "What my trainer says goes. If she wants you, she'll have you."

"Now, finish it off with a Shadow Ball." The young girl called to her Pokemon, said Pokemon now forming a dark purple mass by it's mouth.

The Grumpig had managed to get most of the sand out of her eyes, enough to see the attacking Pokemon fire a ball of energy straight at her. She had no time to either dodge or block it, instead having to take the move straight on as it hit her.

She screamed as the force was enough to knock her down on the floor, taking too much damage to fight back, and too fatigued to run away either. She could feel herself starting to faint. Blacking out, she watched the blurry image of the young girl aiming a Pokeball over her head. The last thing she heard a voice yelling 'stop' before she passed out.

She awoke with a daze, leaning up she rubbed her head as got a hold of her surroundings. She noticed she was no longer sitting on the grassy ground of the park but on someone's couch.

" _Where...am I?"_ She thought, not hearing a human walk through the door.

"Oh you're awake." The masculine voice said to her from behind. Spinning she was met with the visage of a human male, a young adult she guessed. And a handsome one at that…

"Are you OK? You're aren't hurt are you?" She shook her head.

"You...don't have to worry about talking to me telepathically." He said. "The little girl told me you can do that."

" _Where is she then?"_ She asked him through her mind, making the male feel more at ease.

"Don't worry, she's not captured you or anything. She's long gone. She even told me to tell you she said she's sorry." He beamed at her as he walked round to sit down on the opposite side of the sofa.

" _Why?"_

"I told her she can't just capture a Pokemon like that. You could have been owned by someone else, or just don't want to be a trainer's partner at all. I could see that you were with someone, if the backpack is any consideration." He said as he pointed to a table, where he kitbag lay.

" _Uh thanks for that."_ She said sincerely.

"Anytime, besides don't you have a place to go back to?"

Before she could answer that, the audible sound of her stomach growling spoke for her.

"It looks as if you are hungry, would you like something to eat then? I have some ready made baguettes my mom made for my lunch. Do you want one?"

She nodded her head slowly. Without a word the male walked off to the kitchen.

 _He seems nice._ The Grumpig thought, the image of him appeared in her head. In an instant she tried her hardest to brush it off. _No! Bad girl! You can't think about him this way! Not another guy. Not again._

"Here you go." The male handed her a small filled baguette, not noticing her internal struggle.

" _Thanks."_ She replied as she started eating it.

"So tell me." He began. "Where is your owner then? I'm guessing you didn't just find that backpack alone in the mountains, did you?"

She stopped eating as she replied. _"I...no longer have an owner anymore."_

"Oh what happened then?" He questioned, but the Grumpig didn't answer, instead focusing on eating. The human took this a sign that this was a touchy subject, so he dropped it.

" _Do you live here by yourself?"_ The Pokemon asked after a few moments.

"Uhh, no. I live here with my parents. They're both at work right now. So I'm left alone."

" _No job?"_

"Not yet. Why?"

She didn't answer him as she only focused on the food. She finished it within a minute.

" _Thanks."_ She said as she hopped off the couch, making her way to her backpack.

"You're leaving? Didn't you say you don't have anyway to be."

" _When did I say that?"_ She turned around to face him with a stern expression.

"When you said you no longer have an owner. I assumed you don't have a home then. I know Grumpig don't normally appear around here, so you must have been travelling a while."

" _You wouldn't want me to stay."_ She said enigmatically. The human just looked at her confusingly.

"I don't know that yet. I actually think you're a nice Pokemon. In all honesty you look like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a week. At least stay the night, and also take a bath if you want to. I don't mind. I know my parents wouldn't mind either. They're nice people."

The Grumpig looked at him skeptically.

"Wouldn't you like that?" She had to admit, he had a point, she hadn't really been sleeping well lately. The forest floor could not compare to a comfy bed, and she was certain she went so long without cleaning she must have become immune to her own stink. And a decent hot meal wouldn't hurt, if he gave her one…

OK, just the night, just ONE night. Nothing more, she can't let it happen again. Just...one night of small basic pleasure would do no harm.

" _...Very well then. It would be rude to just brush off someone's kindness. And you're saying this out of the kindness of your heart."_

"Helping people is my own reward." The human said like a phrase.

" _I will stay the night then. If...it is possible, may I request to have a proper meal later. I haven't had a cooked meal for a long time."_ She said as she made her way back to the couch.

"Sure, my mom usually cooks a roast on Sunday anyway, and I think she'd love to meet you. She enjoys meeting new people. I'm sure she'll find you interesting to talk to."

The Grumpig said nothing as she contemplated her decision. Was this really a good idea? Well what's the worst that can happen, anyway? It's not as if it is going to get any worse. The Pokemon hopped back onto the sofa, where the human still sat, smiling at her.

The human reached out his hand, as if ready to shake hers. "The name's George." She reached out hers and shook his. _"Grumpig."_

"Just Grumpig? No other name?"

" _Never needed one."_ She said simply.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the Grumpig spoke up. _"So now what?"_

"Wanna talk." He said in response. She figured why not. She could at least get to know him, considering all he's done. Though, she wasn't much of a conversationalist, really…

"There's no way that happened!"The human said out loud to the Pokemon, who grinned at the male's response. Both were still on the couch, but George was kneeling on his arms, facing the Pokemon

" _That's the complete truth. I saw it all with my own two eyes."_ She grinned with a smug smile.

"How?"

" _Search me, I'm only telling you what I saw."_

"...Well damn." The human said as he leaned back to sitting normally. "I had no idea they do it like that. I mean...that doesn't make any sense why that way."

" _You know she was enjoying it though."_ She laughed. She lost the track of time, not that she ever needed to. Still, she unknowingly found herself enjoying talking to the human, swapping silly stories about what they did. She was...enjoying herself. Huh, she hadn't felt this happy in a _very_ long time. It felt nice. Too nice.

Way too nice.

She needed to stop before...before-

"Were home." A male voice announced from behind them. Both turning their heads, they saw a couple of adult humans. One male and one female; George's parents, she could presume. They seems surprised to see a Grumpig sitting on their couch, alongside their son. They looked pretty normal, for a pair of adult humans, she thought. Besides the father looking a bit burly, and the mother having her ponytail draped over her shoulder, nothing about them seemed to stand out. Neither did the son really, but still.

"Who's this." The mother spoke in a soft, calm tone.

"This is Grumpig. She's coming to stay the night here. Is that OK?"

"Uh...sure. But why though?" The father asked.

" _Because I was asked to."_ Grumpig answered. The couple seemed genuinely shocked to hear her speak telepathically, but didn't make a big deal of it.

" _...More to it, your son saved me from getting unwillingly captured, and he offered me a chance to sleep here the night before I leave. Since I couldn't just brush off such a kind offer, so I accepted."_

"Well, if my son says you can stay here, I don't see why not. You'll always be welcome here. Would you like some tea? And how about having dinner with us?" The mother offered her before she could even get the chance to. The human was right about them being nice people.

"That's my son." The father spoke as patted his son on the shoulder. "Saving others before himself, like I taught him to." He seemed very proud of his son. She could see why.

"It's nothing really dad, I just did what any other person would do." He didn't seem to care about getting any praise.

"Don't be so modest, my boy. You were brave enough to take charge and protect her. That shows integrity, exactly what a son of mine should have." They male's both smiled at each other. She could she why he thought so highly of his parents, they were both really good people.

"Tea?" Turning round, she could see the mother place a mug on the table, on top of a coaster of course, handing it to her direction. She didn't see the mother move off to the kitchen when the guys were talking, or start making her a tea for that matter.

" _Thanks"_ She replied as she took the mug, way too hot for her to drink right. The mother sat on the other single couch on the side, cradling her own cup. Her attention now on the mother, with the male's banter being little more than background noise.

"So tell me, how did you two actually meet." She said in such a caring voice, the Pokemon just could say no.

" _Well..."_

"That's quite an interesting tale." The mother said astounded. "I knew heard of such a Pokemon."

" _Neither did I till I saw it in action."_ Grumpig replied. Now, all four characters were sitting by the families dining table, enjoy the roast dinner the mother had cooked. The Pokemon was enjoying herself immensely on the feast that was cooked. Both the males were seemingly only caring about eating the meal, not caring for dinnertime conversation. Typical.

"I have to say, you've certainly travelled for a long time, haven't you?" The mother asked.

" _I'd say about 3 months, if I'm correct."_ She replied with a mouth full of food, glad she didn't have to use her speech to talk.

"But why have you been traveling for so long? You never said why. Do you like to roam around or are you looking for something?"

 _A real home._ This is what she wanted to say. But she couldn't. She could not bring herself to say why. _"I've...got my own reasons as to why I roam this land."_ She said, not knowing the younger human was listening in intently, taking a break from stuffing his gob. _"There rather personal, actually, I don't feel OK saying this to people I have only just met, even if you are so nice to me."_ She hoped this didn't come off as cold as she thought she sounded.

She then felt a hand grasping her own, turning to her side she saw George had reached out and grabbed her hand, giving off a warm smile. "It's OK Grumpig. You don't have to feel ashamed of having a closed secret. We understand, all right. We don't have any business peering into your life if you don't want us to."

The Grumpig hadn't realised she was blushing. Looking round, both parents focused entirely on her. She felt so...welcomed here. It honestly scared her a little.

" _...Thanks."_ She said slowly as she returned back to eating. All three humans went back to eating as well, the rest of the dinner gone quiet, with only the sounds of the parents talking to each other occupied the silence.

She had not spoken through the rest of the meal. She didn't feel able to.

 _I don't...actually like it here do I?_ The Grumpig thought as she relaxed in the bath. After she hadn't finished her meal, the younger human asked if he'd like to run a bath for her. She accepted, obviously. And now she was relaxing in the tub, letting her worries seep out of as the bubbles cleaned her skin.

 _The people are nice and caring to me. They don't pry into my previous life, they accepted me without caring what kind of Pokemon I am. They...are just so surreal._

 _Is this really happening? Do I really feel happy here? The mother is so nice to me, the dad is so cheerful and the young human is so...amazing to be around. I cannot help but smile when I'm around him._

 _...Oh no..._

 _Oh no no no…_

She felt so ashamed, so angered, so upset at herself. She couldn't have, but she knew she did. She had done something she wished she will never do again.

She had started falling for the guy.

 _I couldn't have. Not now, not when I finally have felt happy again. Not after the shit I've been through._ She climbed out the bath, drying herself quickly with the towel. _I...have to leave. I can't stay._ Feeling dry enough, she rushed out the bathroom, only to hit into someone as landed on the floor with an _oomph_ , rubbing her head

"Are you OK?" The recognizable voice of the youngest of the family asked. Peering, she could see the male standing over her with his arm stretched. She dismissed it coldly, standing up by herself.

" _I'm leaving."_ She said simply as she began to walk off.

"What, why?" He asked in shock.

"I just need to leave." She walked past him, but stopped when his hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Why." He asked more sternly. "Just tell me what's wrong?"

" _You can't understand."_ She let out a breath and continued. " _You wouldn't understand."_

"Tell me." He didn't let go. "Please, just tell me."

Slowly, she turned her head, and the visage of the Grumpig, eyes filled with tears, struck him sharply.

" _Please. Just let me go."_ But he didn't. "I was told to never let a crying lady go. They deserve to let out their tears to someone they trust."

That struck a chord with her. _"Just...just STOP alright."_ She said loudly, brushing off the human's hand from her shoulder. _"Stop...stop being so nice to me, all right. I can't go through this again. I can't deal with this a third time."_

"Deal with what?" He asked, confused.

" _Deal with being rejected, that's what!"_ She shouted at him, making the human all the more confused. She feared she had said too much.

" _I...I need to..."_ Darting around hurriedly, she immediately sprung into the nearest room she could find and slammed the door shut, locking herself in. The male stood there, dumbfounded. Trying to figure out what just transpired. He guessed she hadn't realized she shut herself in his room. However, he could hear the sounds of the Pokemon crying. Mulling over what to say, he walked over, he tapped on the door gently.

" _What?"_

"Look, I don't know what's going, but I do know you need to listen to me." He said softly.

" _No, I don't. I need to leave. End of discussion."_

"Grumpig?"

" _No, just... just stop it, all right! Stop being so ridiculously nice to me, OK! I can't handle it again!"_

He didn't say anything in return, letting her ride out her own emotions, giving her time to breathe and himself time to think. He needed to get to the root of his problems, and sighing, lowered himself down on the door, facing away. He swore he could hear her cry right on the other side of the door. He didn't notice his mother come up the stairs. "Is everything alright? I heard a slam earlier." She spoke to him, wondering why he son was leaning down on his own door.

"It's OK." He reassured her. "I'm just helping her sort out a few things. We'll be fine." He spoke true, and his mother just smiled and walked back down. Leaving the two in peace, he focused his attention back to the Pokemon. He inhaled calmly before he spoke.

"Could you just please tell me what's wrong?" He said slowly. "You know you'll never get rid your problem without telling it someone? Please, just explain to me what's bothering you. I'll promise you I won't change the way I think of you after. OK?"

He could hear her breathe in from the other side. _"You promise?"_ She finally said.

"Promise." He replied, leaning his head back on the door.

" _I once had a trainer."_ She began. _"Who I cared for deeply. Immensely. I...I had fallen for him. He was always on my mind, but I always felt so nervous around him I couldn't handle myself. One day he sat me down and just talked to me. He asked me what was wrong and I told him outright I was in love with him. But he..he rejected me. Told me this could never work. I...I was so hurt I ran away. I didn't even stop to think about his side of things. I ran so far away. That when I thought about what his reasons are I got so lost I decided I could never go back._

 _But that's not all. Some time later, I found another trainer, who let me in. I thought I could have a new life again. Start over. Unfortunately, just as before I found myself falling for him. I was so misty-eyed I hadn't for about what I had gone through from before. No, instead I forgone any possible repercussions and once again stupidly told him how I feel. But...but this time he didn't just reject, he outright lashed at me. Got disgusted even. Again, I ran away. This time I started to believe no one could ever love me. So all I do now is wander around, finding a new place to stay, believing that nobody ever wants me._

 _I tried to distance myself from others, Hoping that I could one day find a place to call home. And what have I done? Fallen for you, that's what! The cycles repeats, and I'm just stuck going in circles, falling for guy after guy who will just reject me. Hate me. And now, I'm sitting behind here, waiting to get out of your life._

Silence rained right after. Neither spoke. Grumpig, said enough, now only moping and waiting for something to happen. The human, on the other hand, just contemplated everything she just said. Truth be told though, he didn't have to thinking for very long.

"Grumpig." He said slowly. "I don't hate you. I could never hate. I'm not disgusted at all, if anything I found it kinda flattering." The Pokemon inhaled sharply. "I don't consider you an idiot. I consider you an incredible, caring Pokemon that just wants to be in love. That's not disgusting at all. That's beautiful. You're beautiful." He stood up and turned to face the door.

"Now please. Just open the door se can talk face to face." He waited for a few seconds, hearing his door unlock, before it slowly slid open, where the human was greeted with the visage of the stoic-looking Grumpig, old tears stained down on her face. The room was dark, it turned into night not too long ago, and she never cared to turn on any light, thankful that the light of the hallway shined down on her face. Saying little he stepped forward, crouching down so he was at her height. Bringing his hands up he lightly touched the Pokemon on her cheeks, slowly rubbing them around, wiping off her old tears.

"Now tell me." He said as as he didn't let go of her cheeks. "What do you really feel about me?" She gulped, but his smile and willingness to stay made it hard for her to ignore.

" _I...think I'm in love with you."_ She didn't meet his own eyes, trying to look away. _"What I feel for you is what I've felt for the others before, but I know exactly what it is. You're the nicest and most selfless person I've ever met. Just like them I want to be with you. I know I no longer care about seeing...those others ever again, but you..."_ She still couldn't see him eye-to-eye. _"You...you are still willing to begin caring even after everything I said. Your...so amazing. I… I just don't wanna lose you. Please."_ She finished.

Without warning he moved his own head forward and caught the Grumpig in a surprise kiss, lasting only a few seconds before he pulled back, leaving the Pokemon in a confused, but happy daze.

"I would never leave you. I promise you that." He spoke softly.

" _Does this mean…?"_ She trailed off. He responded by a nod of his head. "You're the most amazing creature I've ever met. I'd be lying if I said I feel nothing towards you." He spoke in truth. "You're not the only one who's falling in love here."

" _You...are..."_ She said in disbelief.

"Yes, because I don't think I've felt this way about anybody else except you, Grumpig You're...by far the most incredible soul I've ever come across. What I feel around you tells me I'd never want you to go. I could never forget you if you really left, even if my time with you would have been so brief. Now tell me, right here, right now, what do you want to do now? Your decision." She hadn't picked up he was blushing a little

She honestly didn't need any time to think about what she wanted to do. In truth, she always felt right after she became a mate they'd consummate their love right then and there. The way mates, well, mate. It embarrassed her, sure, but something about the way she and her one and only taken themselves right at that very moment just drove her wild inside. Would he really be willing to do this with her? He allowed himself

The human stood up. "Take your time to think things over. No rush."

She paused briefly before she spoke. _"May we...Um..."_

"Yes?"

" _Is it ever possible for us to...consummate our...relationship….if ever possible?"_

It took him a few seconds for the message to sink in. Now it was his turn to blush madly. "We-well I...can safely say I wasn't expecting that." He rubbed the back of his head as he let out a nervous chuckle.

" _If that seems to much you could just forget about the whole thing!"_ She said quickly, unable to meet him eye-to-eye once again.

"I'm not saying I have any actual problems with it, so to speak." He couldn't do the same.

" _I know this sounds a bit weird to speak so suddenly."_

"I'd only do this if you're comfortable with it." Neither had realized they had spoken over each other until both stopped. They then said nothing for a single moment, before the male let out a sigh. Saying nothing he turned around and closed the door, the only light penetrating the room was the hallway light under the door and the shine bouncing off the moon and hitting the room via his open curtained window. He then grabbed the Pokemon and pulled her upwards, holding her in his grasp. Gently, he sat her down on the side of his bed.

"Just tell me, do you really want to...have sex with me?" She nodded briefly, saying: _"Only if you'd want to as well. I'd rather not do something like when you're not willing to do this either. I'd like this to be special, as opposed to something that just...kinda happened."_

"I perfectly understand." He responded.

" _Then may I...take the lead?" She asked._

"Do whatever you feel most comfortable with." Not much sooner did he say this did the Pokemon forcibly grab his shirt and pulled his face towards hers, locking them together. He immediately kissed her back, smashing their mouths against each other ferociously. It had a bit of difficulty, what with her snout in the way, but she soon found a way that felt more comfortable by leaning to her side. Slowly, she leaned backwards, dragging him with him. He wasted no time moving them to the side so they both could sit on the bed, with the larger one towering over the smaller Pokemon, there kissing never stopped. Believing fully what he said, after all, she had no reason to think he was lying, she unexpectedly shoved her tongue deep in his throat, licking his insides as she slurped up his saliva. The male let her do what she wanted, wasting no effort to stop her instead using his own tasting tool to meet hers, as she vehemently licked all around his tongue and then some. It didn't take long before the action died down, as they both needed some more energy, along with air to breathe. _"Wow, she's really good at this."_ He thought as he stared deep into her eyes.

"How do you feel?" He panted.

" _Better."_ She replied. _"Much better."_

"How would you like to continue then?" He asked. She already knew what she wanted to do, more precisely, which foreplay to use before the main event. _"I already know how."_ She replied. _"It's where we...both use our mouths...on each others parts. Blast I can't remember what to call it."_ He already got what she trying to say, and now only realized he was still fully clothed. "Don't worry, I already know."

Standing up he swiftly took of his shirt, followed by his pants, socks and, of course, underwear, freeing his erection out. Both blushed at this, the female, for the first time, seeing a male's junk right in front of her, moreover the erection meant solely for her, and the male from being completely naked in front of the girl who he'll be making love to. "Just please remember it is my first time as well." She smiled at him, feeling happy, but also a little surprised a guy like him was a virgin. This did, however, make her feel all the more confident. The male straight after walked over to the Pokemon and stood over her, this time facing the other way, with his erection pointed straight down near her face and his own head near her crotch.

"Like this." he asked.

" _Exactly."_ She said, making the first move as she tentatively licked the erection hovering above her, causing the male to gasp shortly. She licked some more along his member, only around the tip, before he grabbed the male's pelvis. _"Don't leave me waiting."_ She said to him, to which he apologised. Leaning down, he slowly gave her opening a lick, to which she moaned softly. " _Yes! Just like that!"_ Wasting no time he gave continuously licked her womanhood more and more, as the Grumpig pulled the human's crotch downwards, where she quickly took as much of it as she could in her mouth, which was about half way. She pulled back out and sucked back in, tasting it as she moved.

The male continued his tongue assault on her folds, feeling that it needs to go deeper."Grumpig, shall I stick my tongue in you?" The female didn't stop her sucking as she replied; " _Yes. Don't stop, give it to me as hard as you can."_ Seeing the signal he darted his tongue straight into her, tasting her inner folds as the pleasure crawled over her, trying her hardest to not stop the sucking. She kept going deeper down her throat until he was fully engulfed in her mouth, where she licked all around her shaft. Both found it difficult to continue their onslaught on each other while they themselves received such a new yet satisfying amount of pleaser, but they continued nonetheless, neither wanting to disappoint their other.

The Grumpig could taste his pre on her tongue, feeling slightly bitter and salty, yet distinctive, as she felt she wanted to taste more. The male was also able to lick up her feminine juices, not focusing on the taste but still had the urge to have more.

It wasn't long before one of the two, the female to be precise, to feel the urges of release start to develop. _"I can feel myself about to release."_ She spoke as her body started to tremble, with the human taking this as a sign to lick faster, licking every nook and cranny in the Pokemon's pussy as she came, the male licking up her juices as she climaxed on the bed.

Grumpig had stopped her sucking when she rame, but realization came back to her as the male's erection hovered above her head, still unreleased, and with a new found passion furiously got back to sucking him off, now using on of her hands to fondle his balls with the other massage his rump. The sounds of him moaning spurred her on, as it took little time for him to cum as well, spurting out his sperm into her mouth as she happily gobbled it up, cleaning his shaft as she drank his cum down, the male rolling off to her side when she finished, writhing in the afterglow.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he looked at her from down the bed.

" _Better."_ She replied. _"But not finished."_ She spread her legs, as if to symbolize her meaning. _"If you would?"_

Smiling, he replied. "Sure, but hold on a second." He moved off the bed and to his drawer, the Grumpig watched on, opening the bottom one he fumbled his hands in and pulled out a small packet of something. Tearing the top off he pulled out a small ring of plastic and opened it up, jerking lightly on his half-erect cock, before pinching a part of the end he opened it out and wrapped it around his shaft, the Pokemon confused by what he was doing. "And to think when he gave me this box he meant it only as a joke. Don't think he thought I'd ever really use it, did he?" He mumbled under his breath ass he placed it fully on his shaft.

Seemingly finished, he sat back down on his bed. "How would you like to continue then?" He asked. While unsure what just transpired she simply ignored it for now, as their was more important issues at hand. "Lay down" she instructed, he did just so lying on his back. The female moved and straddled him, getting as cowgirl position as he reached up and gently cupped her sides. Resting forward, with her hands on his chest, she said; _"I'm ready when you are."_ He nodded with a large smile, and the female pushed herself down, impaling herself on his member as she slowly got all of his erection inside her, and started to slowly bounce on him.

She didn't stop when he asked of she was OK. She nodded in return as she focused herself entirely on the love-making, her body took little to no time to adjust to his member. Throught the sexual activity her body bounced quicker and quicker on his shaft, the female having to her rest her belly on the male's her womanhood still sucked the human for what it's worth. Each thrust, each push and pull felt like heaven for the two. The female forgotten that the male had placed something on him as all she could think about was how happy she was to finally be in this position with the one she loved. The feeling of his manhood being pumped in her honeypot was too much for either to handle, both just moaning out in ecstasy. Trying to help out the male thrusted back in time with her partners movements, the intensity seemingly increased between the two.

For the two, their release became noticed in tandem, the Pokemon talking first. _"I can feel myself about to release again."_

"Me...too." He replied as he thrust back in rhythm. Within seconds they both came, the female cumming over the male as the human filled up his condom, they both moaned out as until they finished, where they sat over each other.

After a few seconds, Grumpig shifted her weight off to the side. _"Do you think your parents had heard us?"_

"I hope not." He laughed as he layed back. "Not that I think there'd care all the much. They seemed to like you after all. And my dad is always asking me when will I get a girlfriend. I'm sure they would be more than happy to see me get together with someone they already like." The female couldn't help but blush a little at that.

Sitting up, the male preceded to pull off his condom, knotting the end as he dropped in his basket over the other side of the bed before sitting down on his side again, facing the Pokemon.

" _George….may I ask what that was?"_ She questioned.

"That was a condom." He said back, taking notice of the Pokemon still having a confused expression. "It's what we human put over our...penis, so we don't release our sperm into the female, basically."

" _Why?"_

"Well, it does reduce the risk of STD's but mainly it's so we don't get the woman pregnant. That's...kinda why I wore it." She sat up at that.

" _Wait."_ She said slowly. _"Are you telling me, that you can...actually get me pregnant?"_ He nodded his head in confirmation. "I've read that it is entirely possible for Pokemon in the field or human-like egg group to breed with humans. I don't know if you'd be OK with having children, so I took this as a precaution."

She was still astounded by this. _"I wouldn't be against it. Having children, that is. One day. That sounds to be…quite a nice thought to have. For us."_ Gently the male gripped the female and slowly laid her body back down on the bed.

"Whenever you're ready." He spoke softly as he kissed her forehead, pulling the covers up over them both.

" _One day."_ She said, as she let sleep take over her. _"One day."_

 _Some years later._

"I'm home." A voice called out into a new house, the voice belong to a human resembling a older-looking George. Wearing a suit and tie, he dropped his briefcase down on the floor.

" _Glad to hear."_ Another voice rang in his head where coming from an open door the visage of a, no _his_ , Grumpig walked out, wearing an apron that covered her enlarged, protruding belly.

Bending down to kiss her forehead, he gently stroked her belly with his hand.

"Not long now." He said as she hugged him carefully, happy to for another time feel his warmth on her. "Can't wait until then, can we?" She shook her head with a laugh as she looked deep into his eyes.

" _One day soon."_ She said knowingly. _"One day soon."_

 **The lack of safe sex on this site saddens me a little.**


End file.
